A Percabeth Saga: I love you
by SoulOfImagination
Summary: Percy and Annabeth just want their break to themselves, but of course its not what they get.
1. Chapter 1

ANNABETH POV.  
>I fiddled with my camp necklace, especially the trident bead. It reminded me of Percy Jackson, my boyfriend. I stared out the window but couldn't see much as the snow was covering most of San Francisco. I had nothing to do on Winter break. Suddenly my cell phone rang. I grabbed it from my nightstand and looked at the caller ID: Seaweed Brain. I answered it.<br>"Hey, Kelp head." I greeted.  
>"'Sup, Wise Girl." He replied.<br>"So what have you been doing lately?" I asked.  
>"Nothing much, but I called to ask you something." I could tell he was smiling.<br>"And what would that be?" I asked.  
>"Do you want to come stay with me in New York?"<br>"Yes!" I replied straight away, making him laugh - I loved it when he did that.  
>"When do I come?" I questioned him.<br>"Whenever you want to!" Percy told me. "Which is soon, I hope."  
>I grinned. "My dad thinks I need to 'get out of the house', so maybe tomorrow."<br>"Great!" Percy said,"See you then."  
>"Okay, bye!" I said. "Love you."<br>"Love you too." Percy replied. "Cya."  
>We both hung up and I sighed happily. Maybe this break wouldn't be that boring after all.<p>

**Author's note:**

**SO, this is sort of just an introduction. I'll try get the rest of the chapters up (I have like, 26 posted on DeviantART already) and maybe a new one that hasn't been posted yet! ****Review please!**

**SoulOfImagination**


	2. Chapter 2

ANNABETH POV.

I hopped off the train as soon the doors opened. I searched around for a familiar green eyed guy. There he was, standing by the front desk, arguing with the ticket lady.

"Annabeth!" He called, running towards me, ignoring the woman's complaints as he pushed pass the gates.

"Percy!" I said as he hugged me. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." Percy smiled and tucked my hair behind my ear. We were interrupted by the lady. "Hey, no tickets, no enter!"

She pointed towards the gate and we walked out to the front of the station.

"That lady didn't let us finish." Percy teased.

"She isn't here now." I smiled and Percy leaned down to kiss me. Our lips met and we heard an,"Aww!" Our heads shot over to the person who said that. Percy's mother was standing there, looking at us with a grin on her face.

"Mom!" Percy complained, his face red. I just laughed. We got into a cab and drove to Percy's apartment. I jumped out and looked up at the tall building, then caught Percy's eyes. He grabbed my hand and we both ran inside, leaving Sally and Paul with my suitcases. We walked into Percy's room and shut the door behind us. Percy and I sat down on his bed, telling eachother what we had done lately.

"Babysitting Bobby and Matthew." I shook my head in frustration. "Those two inever/i stop fighting about their robots."

Percy laughed. "Is everything cool with your step-mom and dad?"

I shrugged. "Yeah, kind of. Just the occasional fights if I dont do my laundry or something."

"Well, at least its better."

"Mmm." I sighed. "So what about you?"

"What about me?"

"What have you been doing, dumbo!"

"Oh." Percy said slowly. "I went to Montauk, but that's about it."

"Cool." I looked into his good-looking face. "So..."

"So...?"

"What are we going to do now?"

"I," Percy stood up and offered me a hand,"Am going to show you around New York."

"Percy." I sighed.

"What!" He protested.

"I've already seen it." I told him.

"Oh, just pretend you haven't." Percy rolled his eyes playfully.

I laughed and took his hand, then we raced downstairs and into the city.


	3. Chapter 3

ANNABETH POV.  
>I sat up in bed the next morning and realised Percy wasn't next to me. I suddenly smelt something delicious. Climbing out of bed, I sleepily walked to the kitchen to see my boyfriend cooking pancakes. I yawned and smiled. I walked up silently and wrapped my arms around his waist, resting my head on his shoulder to see what he was doing.<br>"Morning, Annabeth." Percy said.  
>"Hey." I greeted, sniffing the air. "Wow, I didn't know you could cook!"<br>"Well, look at me now!" Percy smirked and flipped the pancake. It flew up and got stuck on the roof.  
>I collapsed from laughing and the son of Poseidon picked me up and threw me onto the couch playfully, landing softly (so he didnt hurt me) on top of me. His face was inches away from mine. I felt his breath on my cheek. I wasn't laughing anymore; instead butterflies flew around in my stomach. His eyes gleamed and he kissed me over and over again for I dont know how long. Then I pushed him off.<br>"Where is your mom and Paul?" I asked.  
>"Mom has gone to the mall and Paul went to a staff meeting at Goode." Percy replied, walking back to the pancakes.<br>"Oh." I said. Before I could reply, there was a huge flash and an Iris Message appeared next to me. Chiron stood there. "Hello, Annabeth." He nodded. "Percy."  
>"Hey Chiron," Percy turned around. "Whats up?"<br>"We need you two to come to camp as soon as you can." He replied. "That is all I can say for now."  
>I frowned and swiped my hand through the IM. "What do you think is going on?"<br>"I dont know." Percy shrugged and held up a plate full of pancakes proudly. "But the pancakes are ready!"  
>Suddenly the pancake on the roof landed on Percy's head, and I couldn't help but laugh.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

PERCY POV. (Finally)  
>After me and Annabeth had gotten ready, we called my mom. Unfortunately, I got voicemail. I explained the IM from Chiron and that we'd come back from camp when we needed too. Then I hung up and we both ran out the door and into a cab. When we got to the country side, we asked the driver to stop. He raised an eyebrow curiously and lit another cigarette. "You sure? There isn't really anything here."<br>"We're sure." Annabeth said, and handed the driver some cash. We both got out and waited until the cab was way out of sight, then trudged our way towards camp. That's when something huge lunged at me. I ducked instinctly and Annabeth rolled away. Damn it, hellhounds! Wise girl and I stood back to back, weapons ready as the hounds snapped and growled as they surrounded us. I realised they weren't alone. I scowled as three huge birds flew down to us. The leader, Alecto (A/N Sorry if I get the names wrong! If I do, please tell me in comments!) snickered and cracked her whip. "Percy Jackson." She smirked. "Its been long."  
>"Why dont you get your dogs and leave us alone." I snapped.<br>"I'm afraid it isn't going to be like that." The first Fury lunged, and Annabeth stepped in front of me. "Percy, run!" She shouted, and the Fury knocked her aside like a rag doll, hitting her head on a rock.  
>"Annabeth!" I screamed. The daughter of Athena was unconcious. I almost forgot about the huge bird, and she grabbed my shirt with her claws and carried me into the sky. She cut me on the cheek, and readied her whip.<br>"Put him down!" Someone yelled, and an arrow sprouted in the Fury's back, dropping me in shock as she dissolved into yellow dust. When I got up, I saw my old friend Skye Taylor fighting off the hellhounds and the two Furies left. I ran over to Annabeth and gave her some ambrosia, and she blinked and groaned. I smiled in relief and kissed her. Everything went silent as the monsters disintegrated and Skye walked over. Annabeth got up and hugged her, and I gave her a fistpound.  
>"Its great to see you again!" Skye said cheerfully in her usual self.<br>"You too!" Annabeth looked at the daughter of Artemis. "Wow, your hair is so much longer!"  
>"It grew." Skye shrugged.<br>"Thanks for saving our butts." I said.  
>Her face turned serious. "You guys should seriously be careful now after whats going on at the moment."<br>"What do you mean?" I asked.  
>Skye looked around nervously, as if she expected more monsters to pop out. "Its not safe here. We need to get to camp <em>now<em>. It isnt good for us to be out the borders. I've already broken one of Chiron's rules by coming out here."  
>"What is going on?" Annabeth questioned slowly.<br>"Come with me," Skye said, marching off. "If you really want to know."


	5. Chapter 5

PERCY POV.  
>Annabeth and I exchanged glances, then shrugged and followed Skye to camp. This wasn't her usual quirky easy-going self. Something <em>seriously<em> seemed to be bugging my friend. When we walked past the borders, my mouth gaped open as I saw how much camp had changed. The Ares cabin was on fire, and the water nymphs were shrieking and blasting it with water, with the help of my bro Jesse. A giant sea serpeant screeched and blew white fire from the water, the whole camp fighting the monster off. Annabeth gasped and walked straight into me. I grabbed her arm and Skye looked at us quickly.  
>"What happened?" I breathed.<br>Skye just gritted her teeth and ran into the camp.  
>Annabeth and I sprinted after her as she knelt down and started rummaging through her bag. "I think you better let <em>him<em> answer you." She replied - spitting when she said the camp directors name - as Chiron trotted over.  
>Skye had never been a huge fan of the centaur; He'd been horrible to her when she first arrived at camp. Skye finally pulled out a jar of greek fire, glared at Chiron, slung the bag over her shoulder and stomped off to the Hephaestus cabin, who were firing catapults at the serpeant. We watched as she handed the jar to Leo, and he thanked her quickly and used his powers to take the greek fire out and light up a boulder. They flung it up at the monster and he dissolved into green slime, drenching the campers with the icky stuff. All we heard was everyone saying,"Ew!" or "Gross!", and gagging from mostly everyone. It would've been pretty funny, but I wasn't in the mood to laugh. Chiron grimaced and stared at us. "Let's go and talk in the rec room, shall we?"<br>Annabeth nodded, and we walked to the big house. My girlfriend, who always had to be right, smirked, and looked up at me. "I told you this year wouldn't be normal."


	6. Chapter 6

PERCY POV.  
>I wanted to know what was going on.<br>_Now._  
>If it had ruined my break and Chiron said it was important, then something was terribly wrong.<br>"What is it, Chiron?" Annabeth asked.  
>"The gods are angry." He said quietly. "Their symbols have all been stolen."<br>"What? How? Who? When?" I questioned quickly.  
>"Percy, shut up!" Annabeth hissed.<br>"Zeus's lightning bolt, Hades' helm of darkness, Poseidon's trident. All of the gods symbols: Gone." Chiron scowled.  
>"Who would do that!" Annabeth shouted.<br>"I do not know." He replied. "But whoever has them has complete rule over the Earth and everything on it."  
>"Including the gods." I added. "It makes sense: they stole them to destroy Olympus, and to rebuild Othrys!"<br>"I think its someone who is a worker of Kronos," Chiron said. "He could gather the pieces of the Titan Lord and so can rise again!"  
>Annabeth gasped. "How would they get all of their symbols?"<br>The centaur shrugged. "Nobody knows."  
>"We have to find them!" I exclaimed.<br>"No, Percy," Annabeth rolled her eyes and said sarcastically,"We are just going to sit here until a purple hippo/platypus with fairy wings comes and tells us that everything will be OK!"  
>"Alright, you just listen-"<br>We started to argue, and Chiron stomped his hoof. "Percy! Annabeth!"  
>"Yes, Chiron." We muttered.<br>He shook his head. "You both can sleep upstairs if you want, together." He raised an eyebrow mischeviously and our faces turned red, but we said yes and walked upstairs. We both sat on the double bed, my head in Annabeth's lap. See how much could change in 5 minutes? She played with my hair and stroked my face.  
>"You guys are so cute together!" A voice said.<br>I sat up so fast that I banged my forehead against Annabeth's.  
>"OW!" We both shouted.<br>We looked at the doorway and saw Thalia, Nico and Grover standing there, cracking up laughing.  
>"You guys suck." I joked, and we all hugged.<br>"Did Chiron tell you?" Grover asked.  
>"Yeah." Annabeth nodded.<br>"When we find out who did this-" Thalia cut herself off and looked down sadly. "Its like Luke all over again."  
>Nico looked shocked, like she had just slapped him on the face. I knew that Nico had developed a crush on Thalia, ever since she had left the Huntresses. Annabeth seemed to notice and quickly said,"Well, whover did this is in huge trouble."<br>I nodded and glanced at Nico worriedly, but he didnt look up once.


	7. Chapter 7

ANNABETH POV.  
>Oh, camp.<br>You got to love being there.  
>Except this summer it wasnt the same at all - I know you can guess why. Percy, Thalia, Nico, Grover and I sat around in our room. Percy and I were lying on the bed, Thalia and Grover crashed on the couch and Nico sat on the arm chair.<br>"So you left the Huntresses, huh?" I said to Thalia.  
>"Yeah," She replied. "It wasn't for me. I guess I couldn't stop loving."<br>"Ooo!" Percy teased. "Who is the special guy?"  
>Thalia punched him. "None of your business, kelp head!"<br>"Son's of Poseidon always get the bad nicknames." Percy grumbled. "What about you, Nico?" He continued.  
>"Same as always." Nico sighed. "Trying to find out what my past was."<br>"Any luck?"  
>"None at all," The Hades Child shook his head. "When I try to remember anything before you guys found me and Bianca-" He gulped as he said his sister's name "-its like someone or something is preventing me!"<br>"Lotus Casino." Grover shrugged. "Longer you're there, less you remember."  
>"And you were there for more than seventy years." I added.<br>Nico seemed uncomfortable. "Alright, your turn, you lovers."  
>We told them everything, except for our...'private' moments. Then the conch horn signalling dinner sounded. Percy and I sat at head table and Chiron asked us to be camp leaders, since we were old enough (AN BTW THEY ARE 19!). We agreed immediately and Chiron made the announcement. When everybody cheered I couldnt help but smile. Percy and I walked back to our room when we had finished. We both changed into our pajamas and he quickly kissed me goodnight. Actually, we stayed like that for ages. It got a bit aggressive and we both fell onto the bed, but I pulled away and climbed under the covers. "Goodnight!"


	8. Chapter 8

PERCY POV.  
><em>Annabeth was sitting down, handcuffs on her wrist that were attached to the wall, struggling to get free. I tried to run forward to help her but I couldn't move. The cell door unlocked and a figure appeared in the doorway. He was covered in shadows, so I couldn't see his face. Annabeth scowled and spat, "Let me go!"<br>The guy laughed evilly. "You wish." He stepped forward but I still couldnt see him. "If you agree, then we might consider it."  
>"No!" Annabeth shouted. "I will NOT kill him!"<br>"You have until morning to decide," He said strictly. "If you dont answer, there will be serious consequinces."  
>"Not true." She shook her head. "Percy will save me."<br>"Oh, and has he come yet?" He said, then replied to his own question,"I dont think so."  
>"Maybe not yet." The daughter of Athena gritted her teeth.<br>He laughed again, though it sounded sarcastic. "I doubt that. He has given up on you! You meant nothing to that stupid sea-boy."  
>Tears gathered in her eyes, and I wanted to scream out that he was lying. But I still couldn't.<br>"And anyway, he wouldn't get past my guards." He turned on his heel. "Remember the offer. I hope you choose wisely, or...lets just say I wish you good luck." He walked away and the doors slammed shut.  
>"Percy!" Annabeth cried silently, sounded heartbroken. "Please. Get me out of here! I thought you loved me."<br>I remembered calling out to her. "But I do love you!"  
>Then I woke up.<br>_  
>"Percy!" Annabeth. Oh, I was so glad to hear her voice that I hugged her.<br>"Are you alright?" She asked.  
>"I'm fine, why?"<br>"You were screaming,'BUT I DO LOVE YOU! I DO! I DO!'"  
>"Oh," My face turned red.<br>Annabeth crossed her arms. "You better not be cheating on me, Perseus Jackson."  
>"I'm not! I swear upon the River Styx!" I said.<br>"Good." She kissed me and rolled over, and I looked at the clock. 3AM. I wrapped my arm around her waist and went back to sleep.

ANNABETH POV.  
>The sun shone through the window onto my face and I blinked my eyes open. I got out of bed and Percy groaned. "What time is it?"<br>"Breakfast time." I threw some clothes at his face. "Lets go."  
>After we were dressed, Nico joined us and we went to the pavilion. This time we didnt sit at the head table; we sat at our cabin tables. Then we went to the sword arena. This time, Thalia joined us. Nico and I versed eachother and I won. I helped him up and he looked sideways at Thalia, who was fighting Percy.<br>"Why dont you ask her out?" I asked.  
>He jumped like someone poked him with a needle. "Wh-huh?"<br>"Oh, come on, Nico!" I rolled my eyes. "Its so obvious."  
>He blushed and I laughed.<br>"But I dont know if she likes me back!"  
>"Dont worry," I grinned. "I'll take care of that."<br>He looked a bit scared, but then I attacked him.

PERCY POV.  
>The day went really fast for me. After lunch, Annabeth and I went to the Big House since we had free time. As soon as we shut the door (and locked it) in our room behind us, I picked up Annabeth bridal style and sat down on the bed so she was on my lap. I tucked her hair behind her ear and kissed her. She grabbed my shirt and pulled me closer and suddenly she was lying on top of me. There was a knock on the door but we ignored it and continued to make out. I kissed her neck and there was another knock.<br>Ignore.  
>Then there was a banging sound that seemed like it would fall off its hinges.<br>"OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!" Thalia screamed.  
>I laughed and we untangled ourselves, and I answered. "Yes?"<br>"Chiron has called another meeting in the rec room right now. Lets go."


	9. Chapter 9

PERCY POV.  
>Thalia stomped off before us, and Annabeth sat up.<br>"What do you think Chiron is on about?" I asked.  
>"Oh, gee, I dont know." Annabeth said sarcastically. "Maybe about the gods symbols being stolen?"<br>"Oh. Oh, right." I scratched the back of my neck, my face red.  
>"Come on, we better get going." She walked out, leaving me to follow her. I braced myself as we passed the window that showed a veiw of the whole camp, wondering what monster broke through the borders this time. Except there was nothing. Nothing. At all. Everything was silent, not a single person in sight. We stood there gaping at the camp, mouths hanging open and arms dangling, before shaking ourselves out of it and walking to the rec room. They all stared at us as we sat down, and Chiron bit his lip. I had a feeling things were now a lot worse.<p>

ANNABETH POV.  
>"What is it, Chiron?" Nico asked.<br>"You all know about the..._problem_," The centaur hesitated. "So Zeus demands a quest shall be done."  
>"Who is going?" Thalia asked.<br>"All of the cabin leaders. I suppose now it is more like what my fellow relatives call 'A party'." He replied.  
>We all smiled, remembering the Party Ponies trip two years ago.<br>"Oh, memories." Travis sighed.  
>"What about the prophecy?" Katie asked.<br>"Sadly, Miss Dare is away at her boarding school, so no prophecy for us."  
>"But, Chiron thats bad luck!" Drew (Silena's replacement) protested.<br>"Yes, I know." Chiron told her. "We just have to deal with it!"  
>"You are dismissed."<br>We all turned to the voice behind us: Mr D. We bowed and he snorted. " I need to speak with Chiron immediately. Go along to your silly cabins." He waved his hand dismissively and we all left. Thalia, Nico, Grover, Percy and I discussed the meeting in the sword arena.  
>"Looks like another quest," Grover sighed.<br>"Yeah, I just hope-"  
>Percy tensed and cut Thalia off. "Do you guys feel like we are being watched?"<br>"Kind of, now that you mention." Nico said slowly. We saw a shadow flicker on the wall, and we ran away like little kids playing a tag game.


	10. Chapter 10

ANNABETH POV.  
>I stopped in my tracks, realising how stupid we were being. "Guys, there is nothing there."<br>Nico paused and shook his head. "I sensed it. It was undead!"  
>"Well, what did it want from us?" Percy asked him, joining our conversation.<br>Nico glared at him. "I'm not a mind reader!"  
>"You should be." Grover muttered.<br>"I don't know about you guys, but I have to go. Later!" Thalia ran off.  
>I waved, then turned back. "Whatever. I'm going back to the sword arena. Any who is not chicken, can come with me."<br>There was a long silence.  
>"OK, see you!" The three boys jogged off.<br>I snorted and walked back. "Men."  
>When I reached the arena, it felt strange. No one was there. Maybe we <em>were<em> being watched. I blinked when I thought I saw something black swoop in front of me. OK, kind of weird...  
>Maybe I should leave. I spun around on my heel. <em>Oh, come on, Annabeth! Are you chicken or what?<em> A voice said inside of my head.  
>"No." I grumbled, taking out my knife and attacking a dummy. Thats when I was proved wrong. My knife was thrown across the arena by something invisible, and pushed me to the ground. I screamed as the invisible person knocked me out cold. All I could remember was being dragged away.<p>

NICO POV.  
>Annabeth screamed and there was a loud thud. Percy sprinted back to the sword arena, shouting her name as he went. I ran after him followed by more campers. The son of Poseidon barged through, and froze.<br>"Percy!" Thalia shouted and jogged up next to him with me. I looked around the empty arena and gaped. I noticed a splatter of blood on the ground with broken glass.  
>"Percy," Katie Gardner gasped as he stepped through slowly. "I'm sorry."<br>He turned around angrily. "Where is she!" He yelled, kicking at the glass.  
>"Percy!" Chiron galloped through and put his hand on his shoulder. "Lets discuss this in a meeting, shall we? I fear we might be in alot more danger than I thought."<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

(This is in nobody's POV, by the way)

His feet clopped on the cold stone floor as he made his way to his ruler's throne. He bowed and knelt, shaking. "My master, we have captured her." He had a very raspy voice, like he had drunk acid.  
>A deep booming evil laugh filled the huge room. "Excellent."<br>"What do you want us to do with her, master?"  
>"Ask her where that stupid son of Poseidon is and make her bring him here."<br>"What if she doesn't tell us, master?"  
>He stood up in his throne, emerging from the shadows and clutching his staff. He made a flicking move with it and his servent flew across the room, slamming his back against the wall. He crumpled to the floor and shivered more. The ruler slowly made his way to him with each powerful step. "Tell me, Jasper. What do we do when we dont get what we want?"<br>"W-we..."  
>He stabbed his staff into his hand and Jasper cried out.<br>"I did not choose you to be my head minion out of the blue, _Jasper_. I chose you because you were wise. Tell me why I shouldn't let you rot away in the dungeon for this?"  
>He shook and cried silently. "P-please, master. I'm begging you!"<br>The master spun around and walked back to his throne. "Very well. This is your last chance, Jasper. If you screw up, that'll be the end of you." He sat down. "Do you know the answer now?"  
>"I-I dont, master."<br>He sighed casually. "We kill them."

ANNABETH POV.  
>I gasped and sat up, tied up in ropes. What the heck just happened...? Oh right. I was captured and taken here. "Lemme out, you buckets full of Tartarus!"<br>The door opened and a guy in a cloak stepped through. He said in an airey voice, "Hello, Annabeth Chase."  
>"Hi, person I dont know," I rolled my eyes sarcastically. "Are you looking for your pride?"<br>He laughed. "Funny. But I'm here to give you a choice..."  
>He told me and I immediately refused. "No way!"<br>"You have until this Friday to decide. If you dont answer, goodbye forever then." He left and I teared up. Friday was three days away. Oh, Percy. Please come find me.


	12. Chapter 12

PERCY POV.  
>I ditched the meeting and ran down the pier, then jumped off the end. The water was a place I could think.<br>_Annabeth is gone,_ I thought to myself. I felt a lump in my throat. Was she even alive! I lay down on the ocean floor, an air bubble surrounding me. Fishes swam by and eyed me curiously. I heard my name being called and thuds from footsteps on the pier. Nico and Thalia. I swam under the pier, surfacing so I could listen to their conversation.  
>"Where did he go?" Thalia asked.<br>"I dont know!" Nico complained.  
>"Well, what direction did he go?"<br>"I have no clue."  
>"Helpful!"<br>They shouted my name some more.  
>"Umm...Thalia?"<br>"Yeah, what?"  
>"Uh-Well...do you wanna go-"<br>"I'm sorry Nico, we have to find Percy AND Annabeth. Tell me later!" She marched off and Nico whispered what he was going to say, "-go out with me." He groaned and kicked the deck, then followed Thalia.


	13. Chapter 13

ANNABETH POV.  
><em>Percy...<em>  
>His name rang inside of my head like a bell went off. I gasped and my eyes shot open. I wasn't tied in ropes anymore - I was chained up with handcuffs around both my hands and ankles that were attached to the wall. A greasy tray slid under the door: A cup of coffee that was spilled over practically everything, a mouldy stale piece of bread, soup that look like in was made in a toilet and a bowl of...what the heck was it, actually? Rice? I pushed the tray away with my foot, gagging at the look of it. I felt a hand on my shoulder and screamed, my head snapping around.<br>It was that stupid guy in the cloak again.  
>"What do you want?" I growled.<br>"Your decision," He said. "You do it, you go."  
>I gritted my teeth. "For the last time, the answer is NO!"<br>"Oh really?" He mused like this was some huge joke. "For the last time, then, choose wisely or you'll be executed. Permanently!"  
>I would've kicked this guy's ass if my foot wasn't tied up. He disappeared like he came and I was alone again. I rested my head against the wall, wishing that it was Percy that I was leaning on instead. But it wasn't...<p>

PERCY POV.  
>At midnight I felt like screaming. A day after Annabeth went missing. No one would do anything about it - not even <em>Thalia<em>, and she's her best friend for crying out loud! Then again Chiron refused our protests and claimed that 'its a trap and we have to let her go'. A life without Annabeth is a life full of nothing. I was nowhere without her. I snatched Riptide from my nightstand and stuffed Annabeth's Yankee hat in my pocket. She had left it at my cabin when we went to the meeting. There was a knock on the door and I almost yanked the doorknob off. Thalia, Nico, Grover and the rest of the cabin leaders were standing there. I braced myself for more protests. Though that wasn't why they were there.  
>"We know your going to find Annabeth," Travis said. "We're coming with you."<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

PERCY POV.  
>I was dumbstruck. "B-but.. "<br>"Percy, we were.. _are_ her friends too, you know." Grover gulped after his little mistake.  
>"I know that!" I said. "Now, just... Lets go save Annabeth."<p>

You might think, _OHH PERCY IS GOING TO FIND ANNABETH THAT NIGHT!_  
>Your definately wrong.<br>We didnt even know where she was.  
>I jumped in the drivers seat and sat there for a while. "Does anybody know how we get there?"<br>"I did not think of that," Nico said slowly from the seat behind me.  
>"Anyone have one of those GPS signal gadgets that can locate anything?" Connor sighed.<br>"Uhh...no." Thalia frowned.  
>Thats when I remembered my dream. "Hey, Thalia?"<br>"Yeah?"  
>"When you were with the Huntresses, did you pass this place?"<br>"Little more specific, Percy."  
>"It has a throne room," I said. "And cells."<br>"There are alot of places like that, Seaweed Brain!"  
>I groaned. "Oh, great! Now that Jasper jerk is going to kill Annabeth on Friday!" I slammed my head against the wheel, setting the horn off.<br>Katie Gardner pulled me back. "Who the heck is he?" She asked.  
>I told them my dream and they fell silent.<br>"What are we going to do?" Grover bleated. "Search the entire world for her!"  
>"We could get the Huntresses to keep a lookout," Thalia suggested.<br>"Yeah, but the world is huge. Not like they are going to take a trip to everywhere." I sighed. "Anyone have any ideas?"  
>They all shook their heads.<br>"What about Mount Othrys?" Clarisse shrugged. I was still shocked that she had come along.  
>"No, it cant be," Nico said. "We havent had any warnings that its rebuilding."<br>"This is hopeless!" Travis threw his hands up in the air. "Nobody knows when she might...have her _time_."  
>"What about the gods?" Drew asked.<br>"I doubt they'd help," I rolled my eyes.  
>"Rachel?"<br>"At school."  
>"Hades?"<br>I held my breath, trying to stop myself from punching the snot out of Connor."You never know, she could be dying..." He protested.  
>Nico had to hold be back and there were screams. An angry son of Poseidon wasnt the best thing..<br>"Woah, WOAH! Percy, calm down. If she was dying, I would've told you." Nico held up his hands in surrender as I shoved him off.  
>"Well, is she!"<br>He looked away and bit his lip.  
>"NICO!"<br>"...kind of-"  
>There was another full fledged shouting war.<br>"STOP IT!" Thalia screamed, and they all sat down. "If we are going to find her, we have to work together and be rational." She glanced at me and continued, "The Underworld is the best chance. I know Percy is upset that she is dying...but we have to accept it and go to Los Angeles."  
>I climbed next to Nico and Thalia took the wheel. We knew where to go. I should've been happy that we have a chance of finding her. But she was dying.<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

PERCY POV.  
>"Hey, Perce." I felt someone shake my shoulder.<br>I groaned.  
>"Percy, wake up! We're in Los Angeles."<br>I blinked my eyes open saw Grover standing over me. He smiled faintly and we both climbed out of the van to meet the others. I stared at the place we had parked in front of - DOA Recording Studios.  
>"Lets go." I barged through the doors and the ghouls sitting on the chairs looked up and frowned.<br>"Ah, long time, no see." Charon grinned with glee, crossing his arms behind his head and putting his feet up on the desk.  
>"Hi, Charon." I walked up and dropped some drachmas on his desk. "We need a ride."<br>He looked at the coins with longing, but shook his head and pushed them away with his hand. "Last trip for today left an hour ago. Unless you want to wait for tomorrow, I cant help you."  
>I leaned forward. "Listen, <em>Charon<em>."  
>He raised an eyebrow.<br>"My girlfriend is dying and if you don't take us to Hades, she wont be the only one dead." I pulled out Riptide casually and twirled between my fingers. He stood up quickly. "Follow me."  
>Wow, I like this blackmailing thing. The others hesitated and I looked at them. "Come on, let's go!"<br>"Only five of us can enter." Nico said.  
>"Oh."<br>"I vote Percy, Nico, Thalia, Grover-" Travis started, but Grover bleated and cut him off.  
>"No way! I'm not going down there." He protested.<br>"Okay then…" I frowned. "Me, Thalia, Nico, Will and Clarisse will go. The rest, stay in the van."  
>They all nodded in agreement and we got into the elevator.<br>"You sure?" Charon asked.  
>"Just start the damn elevator, will you?" Clarisse growled.<br>"OK." The doors shut and everything went black. There was a huge jerk and everyone grunted, slamming against the wall. Then I felt like I was falling off the Earth.


	16. Chapter 16

PERCY POV.  
>I squeezed my eyes shut. I heard Thalia scream and someone else shout out. I didnt know who it was - might've been me. Then there was a loud crash and a gush of water. I opened one eye and then another. Sitting up, I saw Thalia lying next to me in a lifeless position and Will face-first into the ground. He groaned and pushed himself off, spitting out a clump of black sand. Clarisse and the others stood up.<br>"I see you've changed the way," I said.  
>"No, not neccissarily." Charon replied. "You just came at the wrong time."<br>I looked down and saw we were all dressed in black robes with hoods. At least that hadn't changed. I flicked the hood over my head and followed Charon to the boat floating in the River Styx. My friends sat beside me cautiously. The walls were decorated with flame torches filled with flickering bright red fire and skulls. The river slushed with College Applications, Toys and bones: the unachieved dreams of the dead. I grimaced and I felt Thalia shiver and edge closer to Nico. I guess because this was his kind of home. Out of the mist, I heard screams and barks of Cerberus. Ghouls floated across the grounds and the boat landed on black sand. We climbed off and I flicked Charon a drachma. He caught it and smiled evilly. "Good luck."  
>"Dont need it." Clarisse sneered.<br>He glared and sailed away in the boat. Cerberus yapped happily when he saw Nico. He pat the dog on his middle head and turned around.  
>"Can you lead us to your dad's palace?" I asked.<br>Nico nodded and spun on his heel. We walked after him until we reached the black-and-bronze gates. The Son of Hades pushed them and came through casually. But the guard ghouls stopped us.  
>"Its OK, they're with me." Nico told them. We rushed past and Hades looked up from his throne of bones, smirking. "Percy Jackson."<br>"How's life down here?" I asked.  
>"The usual." He said with a hint of sneer. "What do you want?"<br>"We need to find Annabeth." Thalia said.  
>"And...?" Hades raised an eyebrow.<br>"_And_ we know you know where she is." Said Will.  
>"Yeah, so?"<br>"Tell us where she is!" Clarisse said impatiently.  
>"Maybe..." He stared straight at me. "If the barnicle boy does something."<br>"I knew this would happen," I grumbled, then spoke normally. "Do what?"  
>Hades pointed to the fields of punishment, straight at some huge muscular guys lifting boulders and throwing them into a pile. I gaped.<br>"They will _not_ shut up. They want to fight someone. That 'someone' is going to be you."  
>I gaped. "Are they...SUPERHUMAN or something?"<br>"If you can beat them, I'll tell you were your girlfriend is. But no weapons allowed - just your strength and surroundings."  
>Everyone was silent. Thalia grabbed my arm. "Percy, we can find her on our own!"<br>I shook my head and said to Hades, "Swear upon the River Styx you'll tell us if I win."  
>"Fine. I swear upon the River Styx."<br>I nodded at them and ran down to the Fields Of Punishment.


	17. Chapter 17

PERCY POV.  
>WOW. They were even bigger (If that we possible) up close. The hugest one grunted and flexed his muscles, turning to me. I tried not to cower and said, "Hi."<br>It didnt come out as brave as I wanted.  
>"Whos this?" One of them snickered. "An idiotic warrior looking for a fight?"<br>I gagged at the smell of his BO. "Listen, stinky." I crossed my arms. "I'm only here because I need to save my girlfriend."  
>"Nice excuse." The leader smirked.<br>"And what will your's be when I kick your ass?" I shot back.  
>"You have guts." They stepped forward. "But you wont soon, we'll tear you apart."<br>"What are you supposed to be anyway?" I jutted my chin towards the guys.  
>They started to laugh - big loud booming laughter. "We are the Giants Of The Dark, silly half-blood. We feed on flesh and bones, and can crush anything with ease."<br>One of them demonstrated, picking up a huge boulder. The Giant grunted and it exploded.  
>"That explains a lot." I breathed to myself.<br>"Cowering, demigod?"  
>"No way," I shook my head. "Lets do this."<br>They readied themselves into a straight line. I fished in my pocket for Riptide by instinct, then remembered I wasn't allowed to. I was only allowed strength and my surroundings. Strength - WAY out of the question. I guess I was stuck with my surroundings. The first one lunged at me and I rolled away, backflipping (I dont know how) back to my feet. I blinked and the giant regained himself.  
>"Go get him, Dark." The leader shouted.<br>Dark grabbed one of the boulders and I dodged, finding a broken bit of pointy sharp rock and ran at him. I was just as surprised as he was as I dived under his legs and stabbed as hard as I could into his thigh. He howled and disintegrated. Only two more to go. The second one came after me. I regained the sharp rock and jumped onto the giants back, climbing up like a leopard and stabbing down into his neck, letting myself slide down as the rock cut through the the giants back. He disintegrated and I smirked, throwing away the blood-stained rock. The leader was the only one left. Darkness, I remembered from mythology. He gave me the most frightening look ever and said in astonishment, "You killed them!"  
>"Duh."<br>"Oh well, I never really liked them." He cracked his knuckles. "Ready to be killed?"  
>"I was just going to ask you the same question."<br>He ran at me and I threw a medium sized rock at him. Oh, goodie, Percy.  
>"Ow, that really hurt!" Darkness said sarcastically, laughing even though it left a cut on his leg the size of my arm. But then it quickly healed. My jaw dropped. He chuckled louder and I heard Clarisse breath in sharply.<br>"Percy..." Grover said nervously.  
>I ignored them and sprinted to a tree, pretending to flee. He laughed as loud as he could and ran after me. I climbed up and waited until he came, then jumped out onto his back. I punched him in the neck and he stumbled in surprise, then threw me off. My vision turned blurry as I hit my head against a rock. He bellowed and picked up a boulder. He chucked it straight at me and I yelled out, getting thrown across the field. I was covered in chunks of rock. I heard Thalia scream for the second time here, and Nico shout my name. I felt dizzy. <em>Dad, please...help.<em>  
>I felt a tugging sensation in my gut and my strength came back. Then I got an idea.<br>"Come out, little half-blood." Darkness teased.  
>"You're about to be-" My hand shot out of the rocks, grabbing his beard and jumping up. He yelped and brang his fist down, but I raised my hand and he got blasted back into a boulder by the water of the River Styx.<br>"Percy!" Clarisse exclaimed.  
>I stepped out of the rocks and felt more powerful than Darkness. My arms went up as if I was holding something above my head and the whole river bursted, coming into a huge wave behind me. Darkness spluttered and his eyes widened. With a loud yell, I pushed foward and the water followed my movement, twisting around me and plunging into Darkness and started what looked like the world's biggest washing machine. Darkness screamed as he was sent to Tartarus, and I felt the power drain from me. The water flooded back to its banks. I collapsed and my friends rushed over.<br>"Percy," Thalia gasped, touching my cold cheek. "Your skin...your eyes...they were glowing!"  
>I groaned. "That's nice."<br>Nico looked above me at his father.  
>"Well," Hades sighed. "That was quite a show you put on. Though I was hoping for something different."<br>"He bet them," Will said. "Tell us where Annabeth is!"  
>"Very well." He said. "She's in California."<br>"Where abouts in California?" Grover asked.  
>"I dont know, I'm not a mind reader!"<br>"Wow." Thalia said. "Underworld people seem to say that a lot."  
>"He's obviously not going to say any more, so lets just leave." I spat, struggling to sit up. "I'm sick of this place."<br>They all agreed.  
>"Wait," Clarisse stopped us. "Hades, can you transport us out?"<br>He rolled his eyes and the next thing I knew was that I was sitting in our camp van.


	18. Chapter 18

TRAVIS POV.  
>There was a flash in the van and suddenly Percy was sitting next to me. Well, I didn't know it was Percy at the time. I shouted out and the son of Poseidon yelped, "Travis! What the Hades are you doing!"<br>I breathed out in relief. "Sorry. Speaking of Hades, how did it go?"  
>"Well…." Nico explained and the others who went chipped in from time to time. We were all quite astonished when they told us what Percy had did, who shrunk back in the corner with his face red.<br>"So," Connor said slowly. "Where to now?"  
>"California." Will replied.<p>

NICO POV.  
>Driving to California didn't take a while, but when you're an ADHD kid like me, it seems like we're traveling around the whole world. It was already dark half way through and we were in the countryside. I leaned against the window and shut my eyes. I felt something on my arm and looked across – Thalia was resting her head against my shoulder. I smiled faintly and went to sleep.<p>

"WE'RE HERE!" Grover's excited voice filled my ears and I sat bolt upright, making Thalia jump and Drew scream from the seat behind us.  
>"Oops." Grover apologized.<br>I snorted and grabbed my bag, getting up after Thalia. There were groans and moaning as we stretched outside. I read the sign in front of us: 'WELCOME TO CALIFORNIA'. I walked over to Percy, who was unusually quiet.  
>"Percy, are you alright?" I asked.<br>"I'm fine." He replied. I knew he was lying.  
>"Alright. Well, we better get searching. Come on."<p>

PERCY POV.  
>Yeah, of course I'm OK. We are so close to finding Annabeth, and just <em>yesterday<em>, I beat up 3 Dark Giants by using power I've never even known of! Uh huh, I am totally fine.  
>"Guys, gather up." I yelled, and everyone surrounded me. "California is too big for us – we going to have to split up."<br>No one really liked that idea, but they all nodded. "Everyone stay with their cabins. Me, Thalia, Nico and Grover will all go together. Agreed?"  
>We all split up, and that's when I realized things were going to get a lot worse.<p> 


	19. Chapter 19

THALIA POV.  
>It felt like someone – or something – was following us. I knew all of us thought it too, because at times we looked behind us and frowned when all we saw were citizens doing their usual stuff.<br>"Man, California is huge." Percy whined. "She could be anywhere!"  
>"The only thing we can do is keep looking." I told him.<br>"What did the place look like in your dreams?" Nico asked.  
>"It looked underground, I guess." The son of Poseidon replied. Nico sighed. (AN why cant they have Toph!)  
>I heard a low growl and stopped in my tracks. "Did anyone hear that?"<br>"Hear what?" Grover questioned nervously.  
>The sound got louder and we all tensed.<br>"That I heard." Percy whispered, and then shouted, "RUN!"

PERCY POV.  
>We sprinted down the street and the Hellhounds followed. I jumped over a barrel and we were suddenly in a skate park. Someone on their scooter rode past us and we ran again. The hounds barked and people screamed. I didn't know what they saw – probably rabid and bloodthirsty dogs, which they were. I dropped and rolled as one of them leaped over me, then spun around on my knees and turned around, face-to-face to two others. They growled and hissed. The three Hellhounds circled me and I pulled out Riptide. One of them lunged and I slashed but missed.<br>"Percy!" I quickly glanced at Thalia who was cornered by 5 others. She pushed them away with Aegis, but they were still coming.  
>"Use your knives!" I shouted, still fighting off my own problems.<br>"I left them in the van!" She called back.  
>"Hang on!" I told her.<br>I didn't know where Grover and Nico where, probably still running from the other hounds. The skate park was completely empty, so were the streets. I stabbed the last Hellhound then ran over to help Thalia. Together we fought them off, and the backed away whimpering.  
>"Where did Grover and Nico go?" Thalia asked.<br>"Your welcome." I said sarcastically. "And I don't know."  
>"Fine. Thanks." She glared at me. "But we better find them and the others. <em>Now<em>."


	20. Chapter 20

PERCY POV.  
>Thalia and I ran along the once again (gladly) busy streets, pushing aside confused citizens whose town had been ambushed by freakish dogs. Yeah, pretty usual, I guess. As Thalia joined me in front of a milk bar, she sighed in frustration.<br>"They could be anywhere!" She complained.  
>"I know, but we just got to keep looking." I told her.<br>"What if they are at the van?" She suggested.  
>"Maybe," I considered the thought. "You go check and I'll keep looking out for anyone. Meet back here at…" I checked my watch. "4.30." Only half an hour.<br>"OK, see you soon." She sprinted off and I continued down the streets, getting more and more uncertain they where here.  
>"PERCY!" I heard my name being called and spun around, breathing out in relief as Nico, Grover, Will, Clarisse, Travis, Conner and Katie ran up to me. Nico was scratched but he was fine, and the others were still shaken by the attack of the Hellhounds.<br>"Perrrcyyyyyy!" Grover bleated.  
>"Hey, G-Man." I patted him on the shoulder.<br>"Nico, are you alright?" I asked.  
>"Yeah, I'm fine." He said. "But you shouldn't be concerned about me after you hear this."<br>The others started fidgeting nervously, staring at the ground so I couldnt meet their eyes.  
>"Tell me. Now." I demanded.<br>"Are you sure? I mean, its pretty-"  
>"Speak."<br>"OK." He took a deep breath.

**FLASHBACK****  
><strong>**(NICO POV., he is telling Percy the story, by the way.)**  
>Grover and I ran as fast as we could. The place we were in was hot, dark and empty. We stopped and I caught my breath for a few seconds.<br>Grover panted, "Ohh, gods. I haven't run this much since Tyson and I got attacked by that giant snake thing in the Labyrinth!"  
>I didn't reply – I was trying to listen if any Hellhounds were on our scent. But it was silent.<br>"Where are Percy and Thalia?" The satyr asked.  
>I frowned. "I have no idea."<br>"Maybe they are in the skate park." Grover suggested.  
>"Maybe," I frowned. "Wait." I grabbed Grover's arm. "Do you hear that?"<br>"Hear what?" He looked confused.  
>There it was again – the sound of crashing crates and snarls.<br>"That I heard." He gulped.  
>"RUN!" I practically screamed as the Hydra screeched and blew hot white fire. We ducked and it hit the wall, which melted into Greek Fire that danced on the ground.<br>"What the heck!" I shouted. "I haven't seen a Hydra who could do that!"  
>"Who cares? Lets go!" Grover yelped and tugged my arm as the Hellhounds joined the eight-headed Hydra. I was sprinting <em>way<em> in front of Grover. It felt like ants were crawling all over my skin.  
>"Nico!" Grover called.<br>I slowed down a bit and looked behind me, my eyes widening. Curse Grover for being so slow! The Hydra was looming above him, flames flicking on the corners of his mouth. He was going to set Grover on fire!  
>"Watch out!" I yelled, running towards him. Of course, he slowed down and the Hydra raised its middle head, growling and getting ready to blow. Grover's jaw dropped and he cringed, turning around. It seemed to go in slow motion. I cried out, but suddenly he was tackled by Will Solace. I stopped and laughed in relief. Not for long, though. All eight heads screeched as loud as twenty thousand trumpets magnified together, blowing my hair back. The Stoll brothers emerged from one of the dark alleys and teased the Hydra, running and leaping all over the place, the monster blowing everywhere in frustration. But the Stoll's moved with style and not a single flame touched them. They dived back as the Hydra got engulfed by flames. We watched in amazement as the beast disintegrated. The Hellhounds whimpered and trotted away. We just killed a frickin' HYDRA! I didnt want to know how much worse things can get...<br>**END OF FLASHBACK**


	21. Chapter 21

ANNABETH POV.  
>It was Thursday already. Was I panicking? Yes. See! I'm talking to myself - totally panick-ish. I jumped and swung around as the door clicked and opened. Hope fluttered inside me, but quickly disappeared when one of the guards stood there.<br>"Hello, _Annabeth_." He said, grinning evilly under the shadows. I glared at him and looked away, my blonde curls flying in front of my face. I felt a hand grab my wrist tightly and growled like a wild animal. In utter shock I felt the cuffs loosen and taken away. I snatched my hands away and rubbed them together, feeling free for once in a while.  
>"The Master wants to see you in the courtyard." He replied, pushing me up and staying in contact with me so I couldn't run away. The dark hallways were freaking me out. Everywhere I turned I saw half-bloods, animals, things I didn't even <em>recognize<em> in cages and cells. Now I knew where campers were disappearing to. I blinked away tears and put on my strong face. The courtyard wasn't any better, though at least it wasn't underground like the rest of the place. Dark stormy clouds filled the sky and wind blew my hair back. There was a throne and someone in a dark cloak that covered their face was sitting there with a long staff in his hand. Pillars of black rock rose out of the ground and fire burned in flame torches on the back wall. I caught my breath and the guards stood as still as statues. The guy on the throne looked up and smiled.  
>"Ah, Annabeth!" He exclaimed.<br>I didn't reply, just scowled.  
>"I hope you haven't forgotten about the choice." He said.<br>"How could I not?" I spat.  
>"Listen." He stood up and started to circle me, the guards standing back nervously. "I have updated the news for you. If you bring us Percy Jackson, then we will give you the gods' symbols. When you bring them to Olympus, you will be a hero."<br>"Y-YOU stole them?" I felt rage build inside me.  
>"Of course." He laughed. "It's the perfect plan."<br>"How dare you…who the heck are you?" I demanded. "Tell me now."  
>"You don't know?" He stopped.<br>I thought for a while and then gasped. "Asclepius?"  
>He smiled evilly. "Of course." He said.<br>"But…you got removed…and the lightning bolt-"  
>"Your point?"<br>"You…you shouldn't be here."  
>"But I am." Asclepius snarled. "I brought back the dead with my healing. Who said I couldn't do it to myself?"<br>"_Zeus_ did."  
>"No, actually. He didn't." He told me. "So about that deal…"<br>"I refuse! I will never _ever_ bring Percy to you!" I yelled.  
>"You could be the hero I never was. Don't you want that?"<br>"I'm not that selfish that I would risk other people's lives to make myself a hero!" The guards started to grab my arms, but they still couldn't hold me back.  
>"Isn't this what you've always wanted?"<br>"I have never wanted this!" I shouted. The guards pushed me down onto the ground. I grunted and was dragged across the floor back to my cell. Asclepius stood in the middle of the courtyard, as calm as ever, his arms crossed behind his back. "My offer still stands."  
>I snapped at him and then got thrown into my cell, the door slamming behind me, making me feel as if I was cut out of the world.<p> 


	22. Chapter 22

PERCY POV.  
>We couldn't find the others, so we searched for Annabeth without them.<br>"Did you guys figure out or find anything that could help us find her?" I asked.  
>"Well, actually..." Connor started. My eyes lit up.<br>"We saw a man in a trench coat walking into an abandoned shop," Katie said. "After we told Grover and Nico, and..."  
>"It was Dr Thorn." Nico said gravely.<br>"The Manticore!" I said in disbelief.  
>"Nah, the eggplant." Travis rolled his eyes.<br>"Where the heck did you get 'eggplant' from?" Connor frowned.  
>"I dunno. I just thought it, then said it." His brother shrugged.<br>"Okay then..." Katie raised her eyebrows.  
>"Guys!" Thalia groaned. "Don't you get it? Annabeth is probably where Dr Thorn was."<br>"Where were they exactly?" I demanded.  
>"I'll show you." Will told us. "Come on."<br>We followed him down a couple of long blocks, which took forever now I had hope that Annabeth was alive. We stood in front of the building. It was tall, about ten stories high, and had an American flag flapping in the wind on the roof. We exchanged glances, then climbed through one of the smashed windows. My foot landed on glass and I froze, remembering when I last stepped it which was straight after Annabeth disappeared.  
>"Perce, you ok?" Grover asked.<br>"Yeah." I tried to sound brave, but it came out as a squeak. I cleared my throat and repeated the word again in a much stronger voice. We stopped at the bottom of what seemed like the never ending stairs and something creaked under my feet. I looked down. A trapdoor!  
>"Guys!" I said in a hushed voice. They gathered around and I pulled on the rusty handle. It opened easily but dust poured down. It looked like a...a cellar.<br>"This must be it." I glanced at their nervous faces. "Everyone just follow me, alright?"  
>"Maybe someone should go down and see if they can open the door from the bottom first." Thalia suggested.<br>"I'll go." I jumped down and staggered backward, gasping in surprise. A fresh skeleton (I wont describe how gross the bones were, you'd probably barf) stared at me from the wall. Chains binded its legs and arms.  
>"Percy?" Will called. "Everything fine?"<br>"Yeah," I replied. "Close the door."  
>They shut the trapdoor and I pushed up, but it wouldn't budge. "Guys?" I yelled. I had a horrible feeling they'd left me. "Guys, open up! Its not funny." No answer. I banged on the door, and the skeleton seemed to smirk at me.<br>"GUYS!" I screamed.  
>What was going on?<p>

NICO POV.  
>"Hey, Percy!" I called, kneeling down next to the trapdoor, tugging at the handle which WOULD NOT move.<br>I looked up at the others. "Why wont it open?"  
>"Let me try." Thalia bent down next to me and tried, but couldn't either. "What in the name of Hades...?"<br>"It was opening just a minute ago." Grover frowned.  
>"Yeah, but maybe.. " I faltered.<br>"Maybe what?"  
>"Maybe they only want Percy down there."<p> 


	23. Chapter 23

GROVER POV.  
>"What do you mean by they only want Percy? Are they going to kill him or something? What do you mean? I'm kind of scared now." I bleated quickly.<br>Will took a tin can out of my pocket, handing it to me. I devoured it and Katie stared at me.  
>"I have no idea, Grover." Nico sighed. "But I just need the tiniest clue!"<br>"Could you ask your dad or something?" Thalia asked me.  
>"I doubt that'll help." I stood up. "The only way that might help us, is –"<br>"To go up." Katie finished.  
>"Up?" Conner said in amazement.<br>"Yes, up." She scolded him.  
>"But it's so high…" Travis faltered.<br>"Look, if you don't want to save Annabeth, then you can just go!" Katie shouted at the twins.  
>"Of course we want to save Annabeth!" Connor yelled back.<br>"Then start acting like it!" Katie shouted in a growl.  
>"Guys, please." Nico pleaded. "We're all just upset that Annabeth, and now <em>Percy<em> are gone. We don't even know if they're alive! I get it, it's frustrating. But if we're going to do it, then we have to cooperate. That mean's no fighting –" Katie and the twins snarled at each other. "– Definitely no complaining, and team work. Alright?"  
>We all agreed lamely.<br>"Good, now lets go." Nico and I started climbing.

PERCY POV.  
>I started to walk down slowly, my feet crunching on the gravel. I bit my lip and glanced at the skeleton.<br>Did it's head just move!  
>"Hurry, son of Poseidon," It said in a raspy voice. "Time is nearly up – the killing will start soon."<br>I gasped and ran down the cellar as fast as I could. They were going to kill Annabeth.


	24. Chapter 24

PERCY POV.  
>I reached a big wooden door at the end and nearly ran into it as I was sprinting so fast. I was panting and tugged on the handle as hard as I could, determined to find Annabeth. It opened and I ran down the steps leading down. Suddenly I tripped and tumbled down the rest of the way.<p>

ANNABETH POV.  
>It was eight o'clock on a Friday night. How did I know?<br>I have a watch.  
>Just then, my cell door opened and the guards stepped through.<br>"I guess its time for you to kill me now, isn't it?" I cringed.  
>"After master speaks with you." The leader said. "Get up."<br>I tried to, but suddenly my vision was filled with what seemed like an empathy link Iris Message. It was Percy, and he was laying at the bottom of the stairs that lead into this dungeon. I felt a burst of happiness but it quickly disappeared when I realized – they were only using me as bait. I was their plan B. If I refused their orders, they knew that Percy would come to find me anyway and that's when they would strike.  
>"Percy, wake up!" I hissed.<br>His eyes fluttered open and he sat up. His face was grazed and bleeding, as was the rest of his body. "Annabeth?"  
>"It's me." I felt a tear roll down my cheek. "What happened to you?"<br>"I, uh…" He stammered. "I fought giant scorpions to find you."  
>"Percy!"<br>"Fine! I tripped down the stairs."  
>"Oh, my gods! Are you okay?" I asked worriedly, wanting to rush forward, but it was like I was glued to the floor.<br>"I'm fine," His face changed into that cute worried look. "You aren't really here, are you?"  
>My face fell. "No."<br>"I'll see you soon," He stood up. "I'm going to find you."  
>I started to sob. "You cant."<br>"What! Why?" He looked like he was about to cry. "Are you…dead?"  
>"No, not yet. But I will be soon." I wiped my eyes. "They are going to kill me after I speak with Asclepius."<br>"Ascelpa who?"  
>"Listen, Percy. I don't know how I'm even talking to you, or even how long I have to do so. But I need to tell you something really important." I explained about how they wanted me to murder him, and that Asclepius was the one who stole the gods' symbols and my time at the dungeon, and how they were going to kill me. He was officially crying now.<br>"You're an idiot, Annabeth!" He collapsed on his knees. "You should've brought me here, then you could live!"  
>"Percy, please." I wept. "Just go. They're going to kill you when they see you!"<br>He stood up, his face more determined and stronger than I had ever seen before, minus the tears and blood. "I don't care. I'm going to find you, even if it's the last thing I do."  
>He ran forward to the dungeon and I woke up lying on the floor of the courtyard with Asclepius staring down at me.<p>

"Ah, look who's finally awake." He grinned evilly and kicked the side of my face. I grunted and tried to sit up, but had handcuffs chained to the wall on my wrists and rope tied on my feet.  
>"You piece of crud born from Tartarus, let me go!" I growled.<br>He raised his eyebrows. "Somebody's feisty." He paced around in front of me. "I'll let you off the hook though – you're going to die anyway if you don't bring Percy here."  
>I needed to distract him. "Why do you need him anyway?"<br>"That Poseidon's brat? Because I had a vision. A vision that he will ruin my plans and destroy my throne."  
>"What exactly are you're plans?"<br>"To raise the giants and all the Titans, even Gaia herself!"  
>"Good luck with that."<br>He planted another kick, but this time in my stomach, which winded me. I grimaced and he spoke again, "Over time, which I have now I am alive again and practically immortal, my plans with take place."  
>"The gods will find you and never allow it!"<br>"Yes, but remember the rule? The gods aren't allowed to attack unless the opponent strikes first."  
>I was speechless, when suddenly the doors burst open with Percy standing in the doorway. "Leave my girlfriend alone!"<p> 


	25. Chapter 25

PERCY POV.  
>When I saw Annabeth in chains, I felt like screaming. She was crying like I saw in my...what was it? My vision?<br>"Percy Jackson." Asclepius grinned evilly like it was amusing. "Percy, get out of here!" Annabeth cried out.  
>"Listen to the girl." He stepped forward.<br>"I am not leaving without you." I said.  
>"How sweet?" He smiled. "Unfortunately for you, you both wont be leaving at all now that the two most strongest demigods are in my clutch."<br>He turned to Annabeth and I drew Riptide. He touched her cheek and she snapped at him. He tucked her hair behind her ear and my anger grew.  
>"Such a shame to see such a beautiful girl who is going to die." He twirled her hair and she shuddered. "But if you be my wife, I wouldn't have to kill you."<br>I couldn't help it - I lunged at his head but he held out a hand and an invisible force pushed me back into the wall, and I crumpled to the floor. Annabeth screamed my name and tugged at the chains again. I got up and charged again, but he ducked and he kicked out, but I jumped up and roundhouse kicked him. He fell back and brushed his cloak. "You'll pay for that, Jackson."  
>He removed his cloak and revealed the ugliest person alive. I even gagged. His face was too horrible to describe, though I knew it once was probably handsome. His muscled skin was burnt and covered in blisters. He grew as tall as a two story building and I gaped, but readied my sword. He wore a tattered and ruined toga, but it quickly fixed into a golden toga only the richest and most royal would wear. His muscles flexed. He bellowed and a staff appeared in his hand, wide enough to flatten me into a Percy-Pancake.<br>"Percy, don't fight him! It's a tra-" Annabeth started, but Asclepius pointed at her and her mouth suddenly was covered with duct tape. Her muffled voice screamed against the tape. I looked at her and knew why I came here - to save Annabeth, and I wasn't going to give up now. I lunged and he swept me aside with his staff, laughing evilly. I got up and ducked his next swing, then stabbed him in the foot. It quickly healed and I stumbled back in shock. "What the Hades?"  
>He swatted me with his death pole but I ducked and looked at Annabeth.<br>_The throne, Percy_, Her voice ringed in my head. _The throne_.  
>I got knocked aside again but flipped over midair and landed on my feet. His eyes widened sarcastically. "Oh, my, I'm so scared! Perseus Jackson is going to hurt me!" He laughed at his own joke and I thought about what Annabeth said. The throne?<br>I charged and stabbed him behind the knee, then on his achilles and heel. It healed again.  
>"What?" I panted.<br>"I am a healer, Perseus." His voice boomed. "You cannot beat me."  
>Of course!<br>His throne. I just needed...  
>"Hey, Asclepius, come catch me!" I mocked, running around the room like some insane kid. He grunted and raised his staff, a laser shooting out of the top. I stopped in the corner, but quickly moved out of the way as the laser came, then ran around the room again. Mostly everything was in flames now. Annabeth cried out in her muffled voice. I jumped onto his throne, knowing that I was annoying Asclepius, and he shot straight at his own life source. I leaped off and he gasped when he realised what he'd done.<br>"Bye bye, Ascle!" I teased. He melted as his throne burnt, bellowing. "I WILL GET YOU, PERCY JACKSON!"  
>I sneered and looked at Annabeth. I felt like fainting. The flames were surrounding her, inches away from burning her flesh off. I ran towards her and cut the chains off her, then fumbled with the rope. Annabeth passed out and I finally untied the rope and ripped the tape off her mouth. I lifted her onto my back and ran out of the burning courtyard. I passed all the full cells and slashed through them with Riptide, and they all ran out. I followed them and one of the nice demigods helped me with Annabeth. He didnt speak, just put her arm around his shoulders and we pulled her along. We got over the stairs and to the trapdoor. Everyone bursted out and we followed. My other friends stood out of the way in shock, but then saw me and ran up. "Percy!"<br>I looked at the guy who'd helped me and thanked him. He smiled and ran off. Thalia felt Annabeth's forehead and turned pale, then looked at me. "Nectar and Ambrosia, quick!"  
>"I dont have any." I replied. "And why?"<br>"Because," She choked out. "Annabeth might be dying."


	26. Chapter 26

PERCY POV.  
>I stared down at Annabeth's deathly pale face. "S-she can't be dying!"<br>Thalia rested her hand on my shoulder and kneeled next to me. "Maybe there's still time."  
>I glanced at her quizzically.<br>"If we get to camp quickly, then Chiron might be able to help!" Nico finished.  
>'Might'. But I didn't say anything, just nodded. They were trying to help, and I was grateful. Nico and Will got Annabeth while I went outside and whistled. Pegasi flew down and I couldn't help but smile a little when I saw the odd-one-out, Blackjack.<br>_Sup, boss._He snorted.  
>"Hey, Blackjack." I greeted quickly. "Listen, we need to get to camp; stat. Can you get us there fast enough?"<br>_Sure thing, boss_ He shook his mane. _Maybe in about 45 minutes?_  
>"Perfect." I nodded. "Thanks, guys."<br>I climbed aboard Blackjack with Annabeth on my lap and the others mounted their Pegasus. The ride to camp seemed as slow as possible, but I knew we got there around half an hour. I climbed off and carried Annabeth to Chiron and Dionysus, who were sitting on the Big House porch.  
>"Chiron!" I cried. "Quick! Annabeth, she-"<br>He held up his hand and set his cards down. "Say no more, Percy. I predicted this would happen."  
>"What?" I shouted. "And you didn't warn me!"<br>"Percy, it's forbidden to tell the future to others who shouldn't know." He told me. "If I did, then it could change everything!"  
>"If you did actually tell me, she could be perfectly fine!" I yelled.<br>Mr. D chuckled slightly. "I'm definitely enjoying this." He sighed, taking a sip of his diet coke.  
>"Listen, Percy." Chiron said. "There is no point arguing when she needs to get treated immediately. What's done is done; we shall speak no more about this."<br>I looked down.  
>"Bring her in and give her some ambrosia." He instructed. "Then I'll get one of the Apollo medics and we'll perform some healing."<br>I nodded and did as I was told, then left as Will and Chiron walked (Well, _wheeled_ for Chiron) in. Will pat me on the back and I saw that Nico, Grover and Thalia were waiting out front of the Big House.  
>Thalia nudged Nico (Grover had already seen me) when she saw me walking over and gave a little smile. "How is she?"<br>I shrugged and sat down on the wall. "I have no idea – that's what worries me most."  
>Grover and Nico sat on either side of me while Thalia stood in front, but I couldn't meet their eyes.<br>"Perce, you look terrible." Grover said.  
>"Thanks, Grover. Everybody likes to hear that."<br>Nico laughed slightly. "I think he meant you should get some rest. It's getting dark, and I think you need the energy."  
>"Yeah." I admitted, and then something crossed my mind.<br>I stood up so fast that they all jumped.  
>"What is it?" Thalia demanded.<br>"The symbols!" I gasped.  
>"Oh, no." Grover covered his face. "We forgot all about them!"<br>"It's my fault." I sighed. "I was so concentrated on finding Annabeth, I forgot our real task."  
>"What are we going to do?" Thalia said in despair. "We're going to be busted when the gods find out."<br>I shook my head. "I'll go back and try find them."  
>Nico got up. "You can't go alone!"<br>"I kind of can!"  
>Suddenly there was a bright flash behind us, and there stood Hermes. "Don't worry, kids. We were able to retrieve them after Asclepius was gone."<br>"But how?" Grover asked.  
>"We could've retrieved them long ago, but since Asclepius was a god, we couldn't get them back."<br>"So we aren't going to be dead?" Thalia asked hopefully.  
>Hermes chuckled. "Of course not."<br>Then he disappeared like he came, and we all exchanged glances.  
>"That was lucky." Nico broke the silence.<br>We all agreed.  
>"I'm going back to my cabin to think." I told them. "See you, guys."<p> 


End file.
